Такахиро Сакураи
Такахиро Сакураи (櫻井 孝宏, Sakurai Takahiro) — известный японский сэйю, принимавший участие в работе над аниме «Tokyo Ghoul». До 2014 года работал в компании «81 Produce», в настоящее время работает в «INTENTION», основанной его другом Кеничи Судзумурой. Примеры озвученных ролей Аниме-сериалы * Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! — Леоне; Вальдегальд * Ah My Goddess: Being Small is Convenient — Кагеро * Cardcaptor Sakura — Коичи Коуно * HHamos The Green Chariot — Абель * Master Keaton — Ральф * Digimon Adventure — Тентомон, Фантомон, Скорпиомон * Sensual Phrase — Йошихико "Санта" Нагаи * Zoids: Chaotic Century — Хилтс * Digimon Adventure 02 — Тентомон * Gate Keepers — Шун Укия * Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo — Го Ичимонджи * Beyblade — Тонни * Cyborg 009 — Джо Шимамура/009 * Galaxy Angel — Великий Мускул * Gene Shaft — Хирото Амагива * Hikaru no Go — Каору Кишимото * Kasumin — Касуми Сэнта * Offside — Нориюки Акеичи * Prétear — Сасаме * Slayers Premium — Чие-тако * Star Ocean EX — Габриэль Целесте * GetBackers — Кагами Кёджи * Heat Guy J — Бома * Mao Dante — Сосукэ Ошиба * Mirmo de Pon! — Чикку * Ojamajo Doremi Dokkān — Хироаки Шибата * Princess Tutu — Факир * Samurai Deeper Kyo — Кубира * Tokyo Underground — Суи * Cromartie High School — Такаши Камияма * Guardian Hearts — Кадзуя Ватари * Kaleido Star — Леон Освальд * Lunar Legend Tsukihime — Арихико Инуи * The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok — Локи * Peacemaker Kurogane — Сусуму Ямадзаки * Zatch Bell! — Кийо Такамине * Cho Henshin CosPrayers — Калс Присто * Diamond Daydreams — Курокава * Kyo Kara Maoh! — Юри Шибуя, Моргиф * Phantom - The Animation — Рейджи Адзума * Tactics — Харука * Tsukuyomi -Moon Phase- — Сейджи Мидо * Gakuen Alice — Мисаки * Detective Conan — Такуя Масубучи * Absolute Boy — Шигеки Кобаякава * Bleach — Идзуру Кира * Canvas 2 — Камикура Хироки * Gun X Sword — Рей Ланглен * Pani Poni Dash! — Шу Момосэ * Rozen Maiden Träumend — Широсаки * Saint Seiya Hades: Inferno — Дракон Ширю * Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shouganai — Фуута Китамура * Last Order: Final Fantasy VII — Клауд Страйф * .hack//Roots — Хасео * Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales — продавец медикаментов * Black Blood Brothers — Джиро Мочидзуки * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion — Судзаку Куруруги * D.Gray-man — юу Канда * D.I.C.E. — Маччиатто * Gakuen Heaven — Эндо Кадзуки * Major — Наоки Эномото * Musashi Gundoh — Коджиро Сасаки * Innocent Venus — Джин Цурусава * Zegapain — Тога Витал * Jyūshin Enbu - Hero Tales — Рюко * Kimikiss — Эйджи Кай * Mononoke — продавец лекарств * Naruto Shippuuden — Сасори * Zombie-Loan — Шито Тачибана * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 — Судзаку Куруруги * Hatenkō Yūgi — Альдзейд * Junjou Romantica — Мисаки Такахаши * Saint Seiya The Hades: Elysion — Драгон Ширю * The Tower of Druaga: the Aegis of URUK — Ниба * Junjou Romantica 2 — Мисаки Такахаши * Kyou Kara Maoh! — Юри Шибуя, Моргиф * Bleach — Кира Идзуру, Вабисукэ * Cross Game — Адзуми Юхей * Hatsukoi Limited — Согабе Хироюки * Seitokai no Ichizon — Эхо Смерти * Shangri-La — Кудо Шого * Genji Monogatari Sennenki — Хикару Генджи * Valkyria Chronicles — Фальдио Ландзаат * Chu-Bra!! — Кейго Хаяма * Digimon Xros Wars — Дорулумон * House of Five Leaves — Яичи * Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girls — Токугава Йошихико * Kuroshitsuji II — Клод Фаустус * Nurarihyon no Mago — Кубинаши * Otome Yōkai Zakuro — Кей Агемаки * Soredemo Machi wa Mawatteiru — Уки Исохата * The Legend of the Legendary Heroes — Тиир Румибул * Tatakau Shisho - The Book of Bantorra — Рурута * Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru (Betrayal Knows My Name) — Лука Кроссзерия * Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day — Ацуму Мацуюки * C — Масакаки * Dantalian no Shoka — Арманд Джеремия * Kami-sama no Memo-chou — Хироаки Кувахара * Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan — Кубинаши * Tegami Bachi Reverse — Джил * Toriko — Коко * High Score — Кёсукэ Масуда * Natsume Yuujinchou San — сводный брат Нацумэ * Berserk Film Trilogy — Гриффит * Brave 10 — Хандзо Хаттори * Daily Lives of High School Boys — Юусукэ Табата * Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time — Дорулумон, Тентомон * Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals — Сасори * Shirokuma Café — Широкума * Accel World — Синий Рыцарь (Блу Найт)/Синий Король * Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imōto ga Iru! — Шого Микадоно * The Ambition of Oda Nobuna — Хандзо Хаттори * Tsuritama — Урара * Fairy Tail — Стинг Эвклиф * Suki-tte Ii na yo. — Ямато Куросава * Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic — Джафар * K (anime) — Идзумо Кусанаги * Sakura-sō no Pet na Kanojo — Джин Митака * Psycho-Pass — Шого Макишима * Senyū — Джануа Эйн * Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Bride — Токугава Йошихико * Uchōten Kazoku — Ясабуро Шимогамо * Servant x Service — Тайши Ичимия * Dog & Scissors — Кадзухито Харуми * Danganronpa: The Animation — Леон Кувата * Dokidoki! PreCure — Джо Окада * Diamond no Ace — Кадзуя Миюки * Magi: The Kingdom of Magic — Джафар * Unbreakable Machine-Doll — Шин * Kingdom Season 2 — Лунь Ху * Noragami — Рабо * Tokyo Ravens — Шижл Дайренджи * Nobunaga the Fool — Акечи Мицухидэ * Riddle Story of Devil — Атару Мидзороги * Soul Eater Not! — Акане Хоши * Knights of Sidonia — Норио Кунато * The World is Still Beautiful — Бардвин Сесиль Ифрикия * Chaika - The Coffin Princess — Шин Акура * Baby Steps — Юу Набаэ * Nobunaga Concerto — Такенака Шигехару * Aldnoah.Zero — Триллрам * Shirogane no Ishi Argevollen — Шлейн Рихтхофен * Tokyo Ghoul — Ута * Chaika - The Coffin Princess: Avenging Battle — Шин Акура * Ōkami Shōjo to Kuro Ōji — Кёя Сата * Grisaia no Kajitsu — Юджи Казами * Gugure! Kokkuri-san — Инугами * Donten ni Warau — Ширасу Кинджо * Psycho-Pass 2 — Шо Хинакава * Nanatsu no Taizai — Гриамор * Rage of Bahamut: Genesis — Люцифер * Tokyo Ghoul √A — Ута * Death Parade — Шимада * Maria the Virgin Witch — Бернард * Absolute Duo — K * Detective Conan — Рюсукэ Хиго * Minna Atsumare! Falcom Gakuen SC — 《C》 * Shirobako — Ногамэ Такедзо * Tsubasa to Hotaru — Юма Тоба * Seraph of the End — Ферид Батори * Sidonia no Kishi: Dai-kyū Wakusei Sen'eki — Норио Кунато * Food Wars: Shokugeki no Soma — Сатоши Ишшики * Hibike! Euphonium — Нобору Таки * Baby Steps Season 2 — Юу Набаэ * Le Labyrinthe de la Grisaia, Le Eden de la Grisaia — Юджи Казами * Diamond no Ace Season 2 — Кадзуя Миюки * Gangsta. — Марко Адриано * Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace — Акечи * Junjou Romantica 3 — Мисаки Такахаши * Diabolik Lovers More, Blood — Руки Муками * K: Return of Kings — Идзумо Кусанаги * One-Punch Man — Зомбимэн * Seraph of the End: "Battle in Nagoya" — Ферид Батори * Osomatsu-san — Осомацу * Utawarerumono: Itsuwari no Kamen — Оги * Gintama° — Сайто Шимару * Haikyū!! Season 2 — Акитеру Цукишима * Prince of Stride Alternative — Томоэ Ягами * Ajin: Demi-Human — Тосаки * Divine Gate — Санта Клаус * Active Raid — Соичиро Сена * Sekkō Boys — Хиронори Янагисава * Mob Psycho 100 — Рейген Аратака OVA * Magi: Adventure of Sinbad — Джафар * K: Missing Kings - Идзумо Кусанаги * Ajin Part 1: Shōdō – Тосаки * Digimon Adventure tri. – Тентомон * Genocidal Organ – Джон Пол * Vie Durant — Di * I"s — Сето Ичитака Полнометражные фильмы * Final Fantasy VII Advent Children — Клауд Страйф * .hack//Liminality — Томонари Касуми * .hack//G.U. Trilogy — Хасео * Beat Angel Escalayer — Кёхей Янасэ * Divine Love — Хайд * Eiken — Шима Куросава * Fate/Prototype — Сейбер/Король Артур * Gate Keepers 21 — Шун Укия * Guilty Crown: Lost Xmas — Скрудж * Junjou Romantica — Такахаши Мисаки * Karas — Эко Хошунин * Katte ni Kaizo — Кайдзо Кацу * Kirepapa — Шунсукэ Сакаки * Konjiki no Gash Bell-The Attack of Mechavulcan — Кийомаро Такамине * Last Order: Final Fantasy VII — Клауд Страйф * Naruto the Movie: Road to Ninja — Сасори * Rockman X: The Day of Sigma — Рокмэн X * Santa Company — Пэдро * Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas — Грифон Минос * Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo — Го Ичимонджи * Switch — Гал Курабаяши * Tokyo Marble Chocolate — Юдай * Vexille — Рё Видеоигры * .hack//G.U. — Хасео * Another Century's Episode: R — Сузаку Куруруги * Another Century's Episode Portable — Сузаку Куруруги * Ape Escape series — Укки Блю * Bad Apple Wars — Арума * Black Wolves Saga: Bloody Nightmare — Меджоджо фон Гарибальди * Black Wolves Saga: Last Hope — Меджоджо фон Гарибальди * Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin — Джонатан Моррис * Code Geass: Lost Colors — Сузаку Куруруги * Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- / Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- / Dissidia: Final Fantasy / серия Kingdom Hearts — Клауд Страйф * Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair — Леон Кувата * Diabolik Lovers, More Blood — Руки Миками * Eternal Sonata — Фугу * Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse — Ю Хаибара * Fate/stay night Réalta Nua: Take Off! Super Dimensional Trouble Hanafuda Epic Battle — Сейбер * Final Fantasy Type-0 — Курасамэ * Final Fantasy Type-0 HD — Курасамэ * Full House Kiss — Асаки Ханекура * Guilty Crown: Lost Xmas — Скрудж * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind — Бруно Муччиарати * Klonoa Heroes: Legend of the Star Medal — Гунц * Kyo Kara Maoh! Oresama Quest (PC) — Юри Шибуя * Kyo Kara Maoh! Hajimari no Tabi (PS2) — Юри Шибуя * Lego Dimensions — Киборг * Konjiki no Gash Bell series — Кийомаро Такамине * Lovely Complex — Отани Ацуши * Rockman X: Command Mission / Rockman X8 / Irregular Hunter X — Рокмэн X * Memories Off 5 The Unfinished Film — Юсукэ Хина * Mix★Mix★Chocolate — Хара * Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link — Винсент Глейшнер * Nana — Рен Хонджо * Naruto video games — Сасори * Nise no Chigiri — Ямамото Кансукэ * Nora to Toki no Kōbō: Kiri no Mori no Majo — Кито Берман * Orange Honey — Нишья Шираиши * Project X Zone — Рокмэн Х * Project X Zone 2 — Хасео, Рокмэн X * Shenmue / Shenmue II — Лан Ди * Shinobi, Koi Utsutsu — Кирикагурэ Клод * Star Project Online — Яно Кадзутеру * Super Robot Wars GC — Го Ичимонджи * Super Robot Wars Z2 — Сузаку Куруруги * Super Smash Bros. — Клауд Страйф * Tengai Makyou III: Namida — Намида * The Bouncer — Сион Барзад * Tokyo Babel — Адам * Trauma Team — CR-S01 * Valkyrie of the Battlefield: Gallian Chronicles — Фальдио Ландзаат * Virtua Fighter series — Лэй-Фэй * Wand of Fortune — Джулиус Фортнер * WarTech: Senko no Ronde — Мика Микли * White Knight Chronicles — Шапур Дубляж * Adventure Time — поющий голос Маршала Ли * Bionicle: The Legend Reborn — Метус * Elizabeth I — Роберт Дадли * From Dusk till Dawn: The Series — Ричи Геко * Into the Wild — Кристофер МакКандлесс * Maps to the Stars — Джером Фонтана * Nowhere Boy — Джон Леннон * Piranha 3D — Джейк Форрестер * The Reader — Майкл Берг (в юности) * Twilight film series — Эдвард Каллен Исполнение песен Музыкальные темы для аниме * Gugure! Kokkuri-san — исполнение заглавной темы (опенинг) * Mr. Osomatsu — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) * Polar Bear's Café — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг #12) * Pretear — исполнение промежуточной темы ("Love Breaks"; эпизод 11) * Saint Beast — исполнение заглавной темы (ED2) * Vie Durant — исполнение заглавной темы (опенинг) * Zakuro — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) Интересные факты * Такахиро Сакураи увлекается дайвингом, коллекционированием записей, сёрфингом; также ему нравится заниматься шоппингом. * У Такахиро Сакураи есть питомец — кошка по кличке Хиёри. Внешние ссылки * Официальный веб-сайт * Статья в англоязычной Википедии * Статья в русскоязычной Википедии Навигация по сайту Категория:Личности Категория:Сэйю